1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device for the display of several time-variable electrical signals.
2. Discussion of the Background
One disadvantage with the known multi-channel oscilloscopes is that the overall display appears complicated to the user or user-unfriendly as a result of the plurality of measurement signals displayed on the screen.
European patent specification EP 0 284 692 B1 discloses an oscilloscope, which allows a curve to be selected from a plurality of displayed waveforms by means of a touch-screen, wherein these waveforms are called up from a waveform memory. The touch-screen comprises several rows of light sources and light sensors, which are distributed around the edge of the touch-screen, in order to supply to the oscilloscope input data, which relate to a screen position touched by a user's finger. However, the selection of several measurement signals from several measurement channels is not possible.